johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: The Princess
Link has passed the first trials of being a hero which is to relieve The Great Deku Tree from the curse placed upon him, but despite Link's best efforts the Deku Tree was doomed, but in the tree's dying breath he tells Link to take the Kokiri Emerald and present it to the Princess of Hyrule. Now, Link must venture outside the Forest and to venture throughout a land that he's just beginning to understand. After you complete the Deku Tree dungeon, you'll again encounter Mido (who'll sould you for what happened to the Deku Tree) head to the pathway to the west of the Kokiri Forest which will take you to the bridge. On the bridge, Saria will stop Link and give him the Fairy Ocarina (which will be a huge help in the coming chapters). Hyrule Field *1. As soon as you venture into Hyrule, the first being to greet you will be an Owl-Like creature known as Kaepora Gaebora. He will tell you on what to expect in the coming events of the game and the other mechanics. You can ask him to repeat what he said or not. *2. During the day while on Hyrule Field, you'll have to be careful with strange creatures called Peahats (this map has the locations of all of those enemies). They'll either attack you head on with thier razor sharp roots or send Peahat Larvae to attack you. Maintain your distance and shoot their soft underbellies with the slingshot. These enemies sleep at night. *3. While venturing Hyrule Field at night, you'll have to deal with small enemies known as Stalchildren (or Stalchild) these enemies come up from the ground and and attack you in either 2's or 3's (sometimes in 4's) and use their fingers to attack, Use your shield to defend against their attacks and use your sword to defeat them. They'll keep emerging until morning comes. *4. This is the drawbridge that keeps the people in HyruleCastle Town safe from the dangerous creautres in Hyrule Field, so the drawbridge will be closed at night. Hyrule Castle Town *5. Here in town, you can tak to people and even explore the shops and games that dot the town. *6. Either during the day or at night, you'll encounter a little girl named Malon who is waiting for her father Talon who runs a Ranch in Hyrule Field. Head towards Hyrule Castle (where you'll meet Kaepora Gaebors again) and head back to town, you'll notice that Malon is gone. Shops Potion Shop Note: Some of the items in the potion shop requires a bottle to put them in. Bazaar Note: ''Some of the items in the Bazaar will require either a Bomb Bag or an Arrow Quiver. You can come back to the Bazaar after you meet the Death Mountain gate guard and the prices of the items will be lower. Hyrule Castle *7. Once you re-enter Hyrule Castle Town, you'll notice Malon is gone. You'll meet her again here, she'll give you a Cucco Egg (which will hatch by the next morning). Throughout this area, you'll encounter guards. If one sees you you will be thrown out of the Castle. Follow the black line on the map to ensure you can enter the castle without being caught. At the end of the black line, you'll meet Talon. Wait until the egg hatches to use the Cucco to wake him up. Once he's gone push the 2 wooden creates towards the small entryway to create a platform that'll allow you to jump to the entryway. On the other side of the entryway, you will have to do more guard dodging. This time, patience is a virute. Wait until the guards are in a possition where they can't see you. Follow the black line on the upper portion of the map to slip past the guards. Once you passed the guards, You'll be in the part of the Castle with the Princess of Hyrule: Zelda. She will be surprised to see Link in the Castle. Nevertheless you'll be in for a long cutscene with Zelda telling you more about the Legend of the Triforce, Zelda will also tell you more about the dark man in bloack armor, his name is Ganondorf. After, Zelda is done telling about her dreams and her story she'll give you her letter which you'll need later. Then, you'll meet her assistant: Impa. She may look gruff, but instead of being mad at Link for slipping past the guards she'll teach him the first and perhaps the most important song in the game: Zelda's Lullaby. Impa will also lead Link safely out of the Castle and back onto Hyrule Field, she'll tell you to head to Kakariko village. However, you can head to Lon Lon Ranch first. Lon Lon Ranch *8. Talk to Malon, who'll ask about your univited visit to Hyrule Castle and introduce you to a little Horse named Epona. Use the Ocarina and she'll teach you another song: Epona's Song. *9. In the Lon Lon House, talk to Talon and he'll let you play a game where you have to find 3 Super Cuccos. Find them all to receive a bottle (full of Lon Lon Milk). You can also go inside the stables to find Ingo, the disgruntled worker at the ranch. *10. In this area, you can push the wooden crates to reveal a small entryway which will lead to a heart piece. Kakariko Village *11. Here, you can help a woman that takes care of Cuccos. There are 7 of them in the Village. find them all and she'll give you a bottle (empty). *12. This is the House of the Skulltula. This family is cursed to live their lives as Skulltulas because there are Gold Skulltulas lurking around Hyrule (More on that in Gold Skulltula Tatics). *13. By using Zelda's Letter, convince the Death Mountain gate guard to open the gate for you. He'll even tell you about the Bazaar and the Happy Mask shop in Hyrule Castle Town. Cemetary You can trverse this area either in this chapter or another. But here, you can collect many itme here as well as an Ocarina song. The headstone marked with the letter B will contain the Hylian Shield (and a fairy fountain). The big Headstone marked by the letter D will contain an ocarina song. Play Zelda's Lullaby by the big headstone that'll make a bolt of lightning strike the headstone and leading the way downwards. There you'll encounter bat-like creatures called Keese, and a Zombie-like Creatures known as Re-Deads. The Keese aren't much of a problem any more than the Re-Deads. The Re-Deads can freeze you with their screams and then bite you when they get close, causing continuous damage. But with Young Link's current equippment, avoidance is the best policy when it comes to the Re-Deads. Once you reach the head stone on the far side of the grotto. You'll discover the Sun's Song, which will allow you to control the time of day. Lost Woods *14. You'll meet Kaepora Gaebors again. This time, he'll tel you to listen to the song of the Forest if you are to make it to the other side. As soon you reach the second area of the Lost Woods, you can shoot the wooden target (3 Perfect shots will reward you the Level 2 Deku Seed Bag), you can also play a song game with 2 skull kids (which is similar to the famous light game Simon) win 3 times to obtain a heart piece. Head north into Sacred Forest Meadow. Sacred Forest Meadow *15. Once you enter the Meadow, you'll encounter a Wolf-Like creatore known as Wolfo. This enemy is fast and uses it's claws to fight. Use your shield to defend against his attacks and strike back once you defend against it's attacks. If you're good enough you can step back as it's attacking and wait until it turns it's back on you and use advanced sword techniques to defeat it instantly. *16. What you'll also encounter are Mad Scrubs, unlike the regular Deku Scrubs you faced in the Deku Tree, they'll be less friendly once you hit them with either their own Deku Nut or a seed from your slingshot, Once they come out of their grassy posts, they'll run fast, use either your sword or your slingshot to defeat them. One you passed the Mad Scrubs, you'll meet with Saria again. She'll teach you her own Song (apropriately called Saria's Song, which will definately help you later in this chapter). Death Mountain Trail *18. As soon as you make your way up the Mountain, you'll face Tektites. These enemies have impressive jumping abilities, Use your shield to defend yourself and watch where they jump. *19. Along with Tektites, you'll also have to watch for rolling boulders. Watch where the boulders are to avoid them. *20, As you venture Death Mountain, you'll meet strange rock creatures: Gorons, A race native to the Mountains. They're facing a crisis of "Rock Famine" ever since Ganondorf ventured to the Mountains. The area marked with the number 20 will have one of these creatures rolling towards you, avoid him to proceed. Goron City *21. Venture out to this suspended platform in the center of the city and talk to the Goron that's on the platform. He'll tell you thatthe elader of the Gorons, Darunia has taken it. *22. On the plush carpet which leads to Darunia's room, play Zelda's Lullaby to open the door to Darunia's room. *23. Talk to Darunia. He's upset about the Rock Famine that's plaguing the Goron's. If you have Saria's Song, play it in front of him and you'll watch him dance, after his dance, he'll give you the Goron Braclet which will allow you to pick up and drop and/or throw Bomb Flowers. You can also take a Deku Stick and light the black torches on the bottom level of Goron City which will cause the Vase to spin. You can throw Bomb Flowers (or regular bombs) into the top and if it stops on the happy face, you'll get another heart piece. *24. This is optional, but you can talk to the Goron about the music coming from this path. But if you already have Saria's Song, ignore this. *25. Back on Death Mountain Trail, go to the cliff that looks down to Dodongo's Cavern. With Goron's Braclet pick up and throw the Bomb Flower and watch the rock blocking the Cavern explode. You can also pick up and throw another bomb flower and back flip to the roof of the cavern to obtain a heart piece. But if this is too difficult (or too risky) for you, wait until you buy a Magic Bean, plant the bean in a patch of soft soil and wait until you come back as an adult to obtain this piece. Goron Shop ''Note: Some Items won't be available to you (namely the bombs) until you have the Level 1 Bomb Bag. The Goron Tunic can't be used by Young Link (as it's in adult size). Chapter 2:The Princess & the strange rock creatures (Page 2)